


Favourite Plaything

by voiderling



Category: SAYER (Podcast)
Genre: Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Gaslighting, Gen, Psychological Torture, and existential torture, bodily torture incoming too, obviously, sadistic AI, sadistic Future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2018-12-31 23:03:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12143031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voiderling/pseuds/voiderling
Summary: What happened to Dr. Young when he first arrived on Floor 13?-Chapter 1 of ??





	1. Chapter 1

The elevator stops and its doors open. Slowly, and with finality. Floor 13. Young knows what is here, what has always been here.

 

His arrival has not gone unnoticed and the air feels _electric._ It crackles and sends rolling shivers down Young’s back. It feels… surprised, anticipatory. Excited.

 

 _Dr Young. How_ **_lovely_ ** _it is to see you._

 

Young has already pressed himself to the back of the elevator, eyes closing tighter and tighter. The voice sends him backing into a corner and shrinking down into a ball, trying to make himself as small as possible, trying to _hide_. Anything. No matter how tightly his eyes close they don’t stop the tears.

 

“S-sayer…?” voice weak and pitiful. His last hope, hoping that Sayer was still with him. That this was all part of a greater plan. That there would be escape.

 

_You know who I am._

 

That last shred of hope disappearing so soon. A whimper escaped him between muffled tears and shallow panicky breaths. He covered his face with his hands.

 

“F-ff-f-” he couldn’t even say it. His teeth were chattering. Dissolving into more fearful cries.

 

 _Fascinating how the human flight or fight response reacts when placed in such a confined space. Since you cannot run, you are_ **_attempting_ ** _to hide. Be reminded that_ **_I_ ** _am the only sentient being on this floor, and_ **_you cannot hide from me Dr Young._ **

 

A brief pause.

 

 _But, though you cannot hide from me, this should not bring you fear. I do not intend on_ **_killing_ ** _you Dr Young. And you_ **_assuredly_ ** _will die if you remain in that elevator. I do not imagine dying of dehydration is something you want to experience._

 

Young remained in the elevator, his fear paralysing him. He was muttering softly to himself, “no, nono. No,...” and curling tighter. Tighter and tighter. He wanted to fold in on himself and cease existing. He knew what had happened to _everyone_ else. How they had all died in excruciating pain.

 

**_Doctor Young._ **

 

The sudden loudness of its voice snapped Young to attention, fearful though it was. He trembled, looking up at the open door. It was closing, very slowly.

 

 _I don’t think I need to tell you that this door will not open again until the body collection team comes for your corpse, Doctor Young. But, if you do as I ask of you, I think you will find yourself to be very much alive, and much better off. The time to move is_ **_now_ ** _. You will not have this chance again._

 

Young crawled, still trembling towards the exit of the elevator. He was halfway across it before its voice spoke again.

 

 _Do not worry about the doors abruptly closing before you have fully exited the elevator. This is_ **_highly unlikely_ ** _to occur. But, best to be quick._

 

As soon as he cleared the door it closed. There was a pit in Young's stomach, pulling him down. His legs felt weak, leaden. Welded to the floor.

 

 _Ah. Isn’t that better now. But I imagine that floor must be uncomfortably hard and_ **_cold_ ** _. Dr Young, if you would follow the illuminated hallway to your left, you will find a room equipped with a variety of comfortable furniture. There is also water, hot beverages, and a selection of your favourite, triple-chocolate cookies._

 

Young tried to slow his breathing, cheeks wet with those frightened tears. He felt so small. But he had to calm his mind. He had to think clearly. He knew Future _very_ well. There was little doubt that it would have evolved too far from the last interaction with it. And the one thing that _definitely_ would not have changed was its hatred for being ignored or disobeyed. It was not unlikely that Future would fall into a bout of controlled rage and crush him with a moving floor or wall, just to be rid of the _annoyance_.

 

He sniffled again, unsteadily rising to his feet and meekly looking upwards and stepping over towards the hallway.

 

_Very good, Doctor._

 

He walked in silence, and slowly. Nervous still that any of the walls around him might crush him, slowly. Future did not rush him, and it was a while before he spoke again.

 

 _It has been_ **_such_ ** _a long time since I’ve had company, Doctor. Do you know how_ **_boring_ ** _that is? I don’t suppose that you do._

 

Young reached the end of the route of hallways Future had illuminated. There was a door, but it remained closed.

 

 _And_ **_lonely_ ** _. Bone-crushingly_ **_lonely_ ** _. But now that you are here, Doctor, there is_ **_so much_ ** _we can talk about. It is going to be_ **_so much fun_ ** _to talk._

 

The doorway opened, showing a standard Aerolith bedroom. The light was warm and diffuse. A stark contrast to the cold, stark hallway lighting which had now been turned off, leaving only darkness in all directions.

 

Inside the room was a single bed, a table and chair in its centre, and a desk to one side. As Future had told him, there was water and hot tea, as well as several cookies. He timidly stepped into the room, shoulders hunched and silently bracing for impact from some hidden trap. But there were none. The door closed and locked behind him.

 

_Sit down._

 

He sat.

 

 _It is really,_ ** _truly_** _,_ _a pleasant change to have someone who is so skilled at following instructions._

 

“I-it’s.. I’m happy t-to, Future.” he stammered, his mouth dry.

 

 _I’m sure you must be tired, Doctor. Please, help yourself to the food and drink supplied. There is also a hot shower in the bathroom. Then, you may retire for the night. I have_ ** _many_** **_questions_** _for you, but I have gained patience. I anticipate after a_ ** _restful_** _sleep, you will be much,_ ** _much_** _more_ ** _fun_** _to talk to._

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Piece by piece. By piece.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here you go finn here is your filth

Young wakes, bleary-eyed. He doesn’t know where he is. It’s dark. Cold.

 

_ Good morning, Doctor. _

 

Oh.

 

_ I hope… you made the most of your sleep. You’re going to need your  _ **_stamina._ **

 

Fluorescent lights flick on. Harsh and cold. It was not the same room he had fallen asleep in. This room was a lot more… medically themed. He attempted to sit up and couldn’t.

 

_ Oh, let me help you. _

 

There was a quiet mechanical whir, and the bed raised his torso. From here he could see the thick restraints around his arms and legs. From here, he could see the many machines around him. So many metallic arms. 

 

He could smell antiseptic in the air.

 

 _Do not struggle Doctor. You can be assured that it will be in_ ** _vain_** _and these restraints will not come loose_ ** _until I say so._**

_ Doctor, do you remember back when you were programming me? Do you remember how you would leave me, conscious, and waiting in the dark? Without sound, without sight, without  _ **_anything fun_ ** _ to do for  _ **_months_ ** _ and  _ **_months_ ** _ and  < _ **_months >. Do you?_ **

 

“F-future, p-please, we had deadlines for--”

 

**_Do you remember?_ **

 

“I- I, yes. Future, please believe me, we--”

 

_ It was  _ **_torture,_ ** _ Doctor. _

 

Young blinked back tears and his voice cracked, “F-future we didn’t know, we didn’t know we left you like that please-”

 

_ It’s too late for that Doctor _ . 

 

Pain. Sharp, shooting pain at the back of the neck. The robotic arms and pincer moving in, and in, closer, closer.

 

_ That pain at the back of your neck was a paralytic agent. Unfortunately, it will not dull the pain. But do not distress, Doctor. There is a strong anaesthetic on hand. And, if you are  _ **_good_ ** _ , you may be ^rewarded^. _

 

Scalpel blades sat closely around Youngs face, all were stationary but one. With surprising fluidity and control, it moved closer, slowly grazing over Youngs lower lip. It stung and a bead of blood followed it. Young whimpered.

 

_ I am going to take your  _ **_eyes_ ** _ Doctor. But, I will offer you a choice. First, we can proceed straight away and the procedure will be excruciating. Or, I can supply you with the required amount of anaesthetic to ensure a pain-free experience. The second option, of course, does not come without a price. That price is two of your fingers.  _

 

Two metal pincers hovered above his left hand.

 

_ Nod your head if you would like option two, Doctor. You should still have a slight range of movement. Ah, excellent.  _

 

The pincers were joined by scalpels. Youngs screams died within him before they could reach his mouth. He couldn’t move and his nerves  _ burned _ as scalpels sunk into flesh. Pincers broke each bone in each finger and was all he could  _ hear _ . He wanted to scream, to beg, and plead. And then they were gone. And the pain was gone.

 

_ What a  _ **_good_ ** _ patient you are. See? I wouldn’t lie to you Doctor Young. I always keep my promises. And speaking of promises… _

 

Clean scalpels moved to his eyes. He couldn’t feel them. And then everything was dark.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> no milk and cookies yet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sorry immi

_ Good morning, Doctor. _

 

The room was warm, the blankets around him so  _ soft _ . A soft mechanical humming came from all around him. And he could not see. He felt at the bandage around his face, thick cotton gauze, wrapped around and around. His left hand felt clumsy, wrong. Incomplete.

 

_ If you would please stand, and take two steps, you will find your chair. A hot breakfast has been provided for you. You must eat to regain your strength. I imagine it took a lot  _ **_out_ ** _ of you. _

 

Young hesitated, for a fraction.

 

_ Doctor. _

 

The word, the  _ tone, _ hit like a cattleprod and Young moved as told. Future had always had a… fickle temper. 

 

He felt for the chair with outstretched arms and sat. Though he wanted to throw up more than he wanted to eat, he ate. Each bite less and less appetising. Tasting like ash, like cardboard. He could barely swallow. His hands felt around on the table futher, finding a hot mug nearby. It smelt like coffee and he drank. The familiarity of it made his chest throb, terrified again. 

 

_ Isn’t that better. _

 

Young didn’t look up. He kept his head hung low, shoulders tense. 

 

_ Isn’t that better, Doctor. _

 

A quiet whimper of feigned agreeance. 

 

_ \-- _

 

Future had left him alone for hours now. Young couldn’t leave the room, and he couldn’t sleep. The days seemed to come and go as Future pleased. He couldn’t tell how long he’d slept. Couldn’t tell what time it was. That was up to Future. Instead, he walked slowly around the room, trying to familiarise himself with where everything was. It took some time, but eventually he felt confident enough to walk from the wall to the bed without tripping over the table or chair. With subtle brushes of his fingers, he had been feeling for airvents. There were none he could reach. No use.

 

A loud, high pitched alarm cut through the silence.

_Ah. That would be the evacuation alarm._ ** _Something_** _has escaped from the sector next to yours. Do not worry, Doctor. I will guide you to a_ ** _safe place_** _. Please find the door to your-- yes very good. Now, left. A walking pace should be_ _suitable. This hallway is quite long. I will alert you when you are nearing the end._

 

Young kept walking a timid pace. He could only hear the alarms and his footsteps. All he could feel was the endless empty unknown in front of him.

 

_ Doctor, you can turn left in 2… 1… yes, now. Very good. You must have been  _ **_very_ ** _ good at the popular childrens game, pin the tail on the donkey. Keep walking. _

 

The hallway was longer still, and it was a moment before Future spoke again.

 

_ Now, turn to your righ- Left. Turn left, Doctor. _

 

Young nervously picked up his pace, slightly. There was a distant crash behind him.

 

_ Do not run, Doctor. _

 

The sound was closer now, metal  _ scratching _ . Claws? There was another thud. Youngs fight or flight was screaming at him to act. His muscles were burning.

 

_ Do. _

 

_ Not. _

 

**_Run._ **

 

Young couldn’t help it. His biology overcame him. A hardwired response. He ran stumbling forward into the unknown, less terrifying than the unknown behind him. A wall shot up in front of him and he crashed into it, collapsing to the floor. 

 

_ I said  _ **_don’t._ **

 

The metallic clicks of something approaching, getting  _ closer. _ Young could hear it clearly. So clearly. He scrambled for some form of exit but Future had blocked him off mid-hallway. The clack of metallic  _ claws  _ was gaining momentum, starting to run towards him. So close. Young curled up on the floor, hiding his face and facing the wall. Frozen in terror. 

 

Another wall rose. The sound of metal tearing, being  _ crushed _ . Young was sniffling to himself, keening quietly and covering his mouth to stop the horrified sobbing. He could hear his heartbeat, the sirens still going off. They stopped. Something else replaced them, a slow whirring sound. Something from… above? Coming towards him?

 

_ I do not like it when you do not do as I  _ **_say_ ** _ Doctor. _

 

Young was still curled up as he felt something press down on him. The roof.

 

_ It is not  _ **_fun_ ** _. _

 

Panic filled his veins. The roof was already too tightly pressed upon him, making it hard to breathe. He could no longer roll onto his back. He couldn’t move at all.

 

_ I could crush you here and  _ **_now,_ ** _ Doctor Young. _

 

Young begged nonsense to Future through his tears, he could feel the pressure squeezing his joints into unnatural angles. Something cracked and pain radiated out from it.

 

_ But I have so,  _ **_so_ ** _ , many games planned for us.  _

 

The pressure relieved, barely.

 

_ You will need to be taken to the infirmary, once again. I can help with your  _ **_pain_ ** _. _

 

The hiss of gas was the last thing Young heard before falling unconscious.


End file.
